Talk:Nitocris (Assassin)/@comment-35810105-20180628080937/@comment-28209103-20180703141144
You can be as honest as you want but that doesn't means your honesty can cover your incompetency. If you're going to use the word "Useless" "horrible" "pitiful" then you better have basis and standard to claim it so and that one retard absolutely never bother to use any comparison other than "my style"; perfectly captured by his own ID name. Here's some example : "Low damage for an Assassin", let's check the fact : Lowest atk for SR Assassin is 8600 held by Yan Qing, and highest damage for SR Assassin is held by Carmilla at 9500. Nito is sitting at average-high at 8800-8900. In buff side she's only losing to Wu Zetian IP + Charisma combo and Stheno 40% atk buff so her damage should be around medium-upper side. "Pitiful NP damage" Fact check : Her NP buff is also equal if not slightly higher than Scathach and higher than Danzo for the role of AoE Assassin SR, her NP buff is also complete 2 package of Atk up and NP up, meaning it had positive multiplier attack if Arts buff is added on top compared to simple additive of similar buff. If not counting special modifier as in Danzo bonus vs Demonic then Nito should relatively hit harder than the other AoE SR. If you have dumpster for a brain and wanna say "But *insert ST Np here* is stronger than her" then don't bother replying. "Horrible hit count" True but with slightly higher NP gain than average of 0.71, Chiyome have higher NP gain than her at 0.8 and Stheno/Carmilla have the highest at 2.1% even with only 1-2 hit count and they're way above Jack or everything else in the game in term of NP gain. Meaning hitcount ONLY affect the number of stars puked, however it is not the only thing that affect NP gain and most certainly have 0 corelation with damage dealt. The only consquences is that she's not your main star puker; which should be obvious since she's Arts and all. Again Honesty doesn't means you're excused for being idiot or jerkass. If your so called "honesty" have 0 persuasion then it's worse than silence. In fact lot of problem in this world came from outspoken idiot rather than a silent one. For evaluation tho I have yet to take Nito for test spin so I can't say much bout her. But one thing I wanna complaint bout the taunt skill : it's too long, Passion have 4 turns taunt so her's should be 5 at the latest. This make her unsuited for taunt, however her role should be a 2ndary attacker cum-support in most situation.. e.g she's not your main hitter but semi-support. from my own roster I would try to pair her with Shuten and Stheno to quadrouple the damage dealt each turns.. well something like EMIYA could also use to supplement the taunt cooldown and finally Who is the retard that said you can only have 1 taunter on a team?